El ultimo vals
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Songfic ambientado en el videoclip de La oreja de Van Gogh. con algunas escenas inventadas por mi. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pareja: Matt x Neko


Salgo de mi casa llevando mi MP-3 en la mano. Me pongo los auriculares, comienzo a caminar, me alejo de mi casa, ignoro totalmente todo a mí alrededor. Me detengo en la esquina de la calle, veo el semáforo, está en verde, 2 personas cruzan y yo tambien hago lo mismo.

_Como casi siempre  
cuando algo se muere  
nace la nostalgia buscando un corazón  
Pero en mi no es raro  
y aunque este desordenado  
es impermeable al dolor_

Sigo caminando, escuchando música y cantando las partes de la canción que estaba escuchando, miraba a la nada y a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Sin querer tropiezo con una chica que estaba caminando, llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

_La felicidad es su maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable desde que no estas_

No escuche lo que decía, me quite los auriculares y la mire.

-Disculpa-Le dije-Que me dijiste?-

-Que te fijes por donde caminas Baka-Me dijo agarrando los papeles y se aleja. La miro con odio y de manera indiferente, me agache para tomar uno de los papeles que se le cayó a la chica, me acomode los auriculares y continuo caminando.

Mientras caminaba mire el papel que se le había caído a la chica, al parecer estaban buscando a alguien que trabajara en la empresa para la que ella repartía los papeles. Lo guarde, cambie la canción de mi MP-3, entre a una cafetería.

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar  
como recordarte sin mirar a tras  
yo nunca olvidare el ultimo vals_

Al entrar me senté en mi lugar, pedí lo de siempre. Mientras esperaba me puse a escribir una historia en un cuaderno que llevo siempre conmigo.

-Que escribes?-

Me gire y vi a un chico parado junto a mi mirando lo que escribía, me asuste y cerre el cuaderno y lo guarde.

-N-Nada interesante-Miro a otro lado-Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría estar escribiendo sola-

-Porque?-Se sienta junto a mi-Acaso te molesta que te acompañe? No voy a molestarte, lo prometo-

-Como digas-Dije yo, volvi a sacar mi cuaderno y empeze a escribir de nuevo-Por cierto…cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Matt-Me dijo el-Y tú?-

_Cuando todo acabe  
y el silencio hable  
solo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad  
y entre los cristales  
pedacitos de esa tarde  
donde comenzamos a soñar_

-Soy…Soy Neko-Respondí sonriendo un poco, deje de escribir y me puse a dibujar.

-Se puede saber que escribes?-Volvió a preguntar Matt

-E-Estoy escribiendo una historia de amor-Respondí yo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada-No quiero que la mires hasta que la termine-

-Cuando la termines la puedo ver?-Me pregunto

_La felicidad es su maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable desde que no estas_

-Sí, sabes algo? Mi meta es ser escritora…pero no de cualquier cosa, quiero ser escritora de novelas eróticas y historias para adolescentes-Respondí

-Genial-Me dijo el-Y…Te gustan los videojuegos?-

-No soy fan-Respondí continuando con mi dibujo-Prefiero el anime y los mangas antes que los videojuegos, conozco muy pocos videojuegos, no soy gamer-Lo veo-Eres gamer?-

-Si-Responde el-Y Tu eres Otaku?-

-Claro que si-Dije yo-Por eso me gustan tanto los animes-Me rio

Matt ve la hora en su teléfono celular.

-Shit!-Me ve-Se me hace tarde…nos vemos aquí otro dia?-

-Claro-Respondí-Estoy aquí 2 veces a la semana, nos vemos!-

Matt sale, yo guarde mi cuaderno, pague lo que pedí, Salí del café. Prendí mi MP-3 y otra vez me puse a caminar escuchando música. Esta vez iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, conocí a un chico! Tenía un nuevo amigo! Que feliz estoy…

Pasaron 3 semanas, Matt y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero yo sentía algo más por él. No quería ser solo su amiga, creo…creo que él me gusta, estoy enamorada de él.

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar_

Un día estaba caminando en una calle arbolada, recibo un llamado en mi celular. Lo atiendo y era Matt.

-Hola Matty?-Pregunte yo desde el celular

-Hola Neko-Me dijo el-Escucha, tengo algo que decirte…podríamos vernos en mi casa?-

-Claro-Dije yo sonriendo-Donde es?-Me pasa la dirección- Oke! Voy para allá-

_Como recordarte sin mirar a tras  
yo nunca olvidare el ultimo  
siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar  
a mi lista de obsesiones  
de nombres a olvidar_

Corte la llamada, fui a la casa de Matt, no estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba caminando. Al llegar toque la puerta y Matt salió.

-Neko-Dijo él y me sonríe

-Hola-Dije y lo abraze-Como estas?-

-Bien-Respondió-Quieres pasar? Tengo algo que decirte-

-De acuerdo-Asentí con mi cabeza y entre a la casa, una vez dentro me senté en el sofá junto a él-Matty…yo tambien tengo algo que decirte-

_Como recordarte sin mirar atrás_

-Yo tambien tengo algo que decirte-Dijo el nervioso. Sin pensarlo 2 veces lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustas mucho-Reaccionamos-Eh?! Que dijiste?!-

-Repetirlo-Dije yo mirando a Matt tratando de no reír

-No, dilo tu-Me respondió el

-No puedo-Conteste nerviosa-Me da vergüenza-

-Está bien lo digo yo-Me dijo el recuperándose de la reacción que tuvo hace unos segundos- Me gustas Neko-

Baje la mirada y me eche a reír, no tontamente como hacen todas las chicas, si no de forma normal.

-Estas bien Neko?-Pregunto

-Si-Lo veo-Tu…Tu tambien me gustas Matt-Lo abrazo- por lo menos yo no soy la única que siente esto, yo tambien te gusto-

_Nunca olvidare el último vals_


End file.
